The Damage Has Been Done
by floopyrocks
Summary: Two stories, two pairings, two summaries, two different paths, two girls and one boy, and one very dangerous typhoon. AshXLillian and AshXChelsea. Will finish today! Twoshot. May continue if I get a lot of reviews... Better summary inside!
1. AshXLillian: Like a Little Girl

**Kay here's the summary for this oneshot: **

Lillian wakes up in the middle of the night by a really dangerous typhoon. Scared out of her wits, shes runs out of her house and runs all the way to Ash's house but on the way lightning strikes a tree and it starts to fall on Lillian while she just stands there in shock. Will she get flattened or will she survive the typhoon and make it Ash's house?

**I thought this idea up yesterday and I really wanted to post it. This is a twoshot. And I swear (cross my heart and hope not to die) that I WILL finish it today. I've been wanting to write something about Tale of Two Towns anyways soo… Ya.**

**Ok so here is chapter one. This chapter will feature AshXLillian. And the next chapter will feature AshXChelsea (yup another one of my crazy pairings. I think they're cute together! :3)**

**So… yup. LUKE! Time for disclaimer! :D**

**By the way down below in the chapter when you see the name Cap, it's referring to Lillian's dog.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: Oh also you're probably thinking "How did you come up with this great oneshot, Floopy?" well I was playing my new Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns (yup! I got it! :D) and I was in the Summer season when one day there was a typhoon. And in my game I'm also trying to marry Ash so that day I went to go give him his present for the day and he talked about how bad it was to put animals out in this kind of weather, so that got me thinking and then an idea popped into my head and it developed into this. So... ya here it is! Happy oneshot reading!**

**(I say "so... ya" or "so... yup" a lot don't I?)**

**Chapter 1: AshXLillian – Like A Little Girl**

Lillian

I was about to settle down for the night but before I did I sat down and listened to the radio for the weather, like I've always done every single night ever since I got this farm here in Bluebell. I like Bluebell, I think I'm going to stay here for awhile. When I first got here I chose Konohanna to live in, but by the end of my first Spring I had fallen in love with the town of Bluebell so I moved over there.

While the person on the radio droned on and on about the daily news I yawned tiredly wondering when they were going to get to the weather when the guy on the radio said, "_And now for the weather."_

Almost immediately I sat up on the edge of my seat and waited for the guy to continue.

"_You better hold on to your hats, umbrellas, and anything else you got that might fly away because tomorrow there's a typhoon coming! Better not leave your animals out!" _

I turned off the radio and my insides melted. _A typhoon means that there's going to be a really bad thunderstorm coming, _I thought. _Nonononononono! _I climbed into my bed slowly and prepared myself for the worst.

* * *

><p>I was awaken in the middle of the night by a loud <em>BOOOOM! <em>I huddled in fright under the covers of my bed. Outside the window in my house there was a large flash, then a couple seconds later another big _BOOOM! _

My black husky dog whimpered at each _BOOOM! _I tore off the blankets that were on me and ran over to Cap. I scooped him up into my arms and ran back over to my bed. I held him close and petted him softly, getting him to quiet down. Once he fell asleep in my arms I carefully place him on the floor and I looked around my house. The lights had gone out and my only source of light was the occaisional flash of lightning. Suddenly there was another ear-drum-splitting _BOOOOOOM! _and it was the loudest of all the ones that I had heard so far. I put my hands on my head just incase that had hit a tree and it was going to fall on top of me (ya, I know i always think of the worst but come on! It COULD happen!).

That was it. I pulled my regular clothes on and ran to the door. I opened it was met by pouring rain and it was making it hard to see. Squinting my eyes together, I ran against the wind and ran out of my farm.

As I was running by the shipping bin the sky flashed white and not a millesecond later there was a very large _!. _I heard a crack and before I knew it I was about to get squashed by a tree. Frozen with terror I stood there and watched it fall on top of me and my endless scream blended with the roar of the wind and the rain. It was like I was 8 again. Then there was a flash and before my eyes the Harvest Goddess appeared. She held the tree up with her bare hands and looked at me.

"Go!" she said. "I'll let it fall once you're out from under it but MOVE! I DON'T HAVE MUCH STRENGTH!" I ran out of the way and the Harvset Goddess let the large tree go. It fell to the ground with a loud clangor that was droned out by the wind and the rain. After that I ran past the shipping bin andwent all the way to Jessica's Animal shop. I hopped over the white fence that I knew too well and ran into the barn that was behind their house.

I was dripping wet. I squeezed some water out of my hair and flinched as more thunder rumbled loudly. Several cows and several sheep roamed the small area of the barn. I looked around and saw someone with a plaid hat and sandy colored hair sticking out from underneath it sitting against the wall of the barn, there was only one person who looked like that.

Ash jumped and ran over to me. "Lillian are you alright? You're shaking!"

I could feel tears brimming at the edge of my eyes, wanting to escape and pour out like a waterfall. I didn't want to tell him the truth. The truth that I was terrified of thunderstorms ever since I was a little girl. Ever since it killed my parents.

Ash must've seen the fear in the my eyes. He lead me to where he was sitting and we sat there on the wall, my head nestled in his shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

I sniffled and began to tell the story.

_I was only 8 when it happened. I was awoken in the middle of the night by some very loud thunder. The place where I used to live barely ever got thunderstorms so this was the first one ever that I had experienced in my life. I ran to the room in my house where my parents slept. I woke them up and told them about the large noise. They just laughed merely and told me that it was a thunderstorm. They said everything was going to be fine and that I could just go back to bed. So I did. That was the biggest mistake of my life._

_I woke up again much later in the middle of the night just in time to hear a very-loud-almost-ear-splitting ! There was a crack and all of a sudden the next thing I saw was a tree falling on top of me. Then there was flash and all of a sudden the tree was gone. It just vanished. I had survived from the tree falling, but by the time it was about to fall on me it had already fallen on my parents and crushed them. I was alone. _

Ash pulled me close and we hugged for a while. He was really warm and it just felt so... right. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. We pulled away and my head nestled back into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I feel bad for you." I turned my head to look at his stormy gray-blue eyes, which oddly the sky at that exact moment matched the color of his eyes. We sat in silence for a long time and before I could control it I fell asleep with my head nestled into his shoulder.

Ash

I too was starting to grow sleepy as Lillian fell asleep on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, making sure that it wasn't enough movement to wake her, and stared at her face. She looked like an angel. I rested my head back onto the hard wooden wall and my eyes started to droop. After a few seconds of trying to fight back the urge to fall asleep I gave in and a deep sleep enveloped around the two of us.

* * *

><p><span>Cheryl<span>

The next morning I woke up at 5:00 AM to find Ash's bed empty. I didn't want to awake my mom and worry her so I decided to go search for my brother myself. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon just in case someone kidnapped him and I would have to knock the kidnapper out with the spoon. I slowly tiptoed out of the house. The sun was shining high in the sky and the nasty gloomy gray clouds that brought those wretched typhoons were nowhere in sight. The sky was bright blue and the sun was cheery yellow, enough to make even the coldest heart smile. There was only one place that I could think of that he would be so I hopped over our white fence and ran into our barn.

I gasped at what I saw next. Ash was sound asleep with his head against the wall and Lillian's head leaned against Ash's shoulder, she was asleep too. I could feel a tear starting to roll down the edge of my cheek so I ran back into the house. I jumped into my bed and rolled the covers around me till I was in a little bundle, then I grabbed my pillow, put it over my head and started to sob into the dusty sheets of my bed. _No... _I thought. _He couldn't be. He couldn't be falling in love with a girl! But of all people WHY LILLIAN? _Thankfully for me, right then a mischeivious idea popped into my head. I smiled smugly at how much of a genius I was and about how devious the idea was. It was a perfect revenge plan.

* * *

><p><span>Ash<span>

My eyes slowly opened to see sunlight streaming through the barn door. All of the animals had already let themselves out (except for the chickens, they can't hop over the little fence that divides them from the cows and sheep.) so the barn was empty. I turned my head to see if Lillian was still on my shoulder. I smiled because I was relieved that it wasn't all a dream.

I poked Lillian's shoulder to wake her up. "Lillian... Lily... Lillian wake up," I said in a low voice. Her eyes shot open and her head bolted up. She looked to the open door of the barn and I saw her figure relax. She let out a quiet sigh.

I stood and stretched my sore legs, then I offered Lillian a hand and helped her up. She stretched too and after she was done we looked at each other.

"Come on let's go check the damage the typhoon brought," Lillian said. I nodded and we walked out of the barn. We hopped over the fence and Lillian gasped at what we saw, I put my hands over my mouth in shock. Everything was a disaster. Bluebell's Town Square was scattered with so much debri that it was hard to see the cobblestone that lay underneath. The table with the blue cloth that Cam used to for his Flower Shop everyday was gone, it was now laying upsidedown on the roof of Town Hall. There were several holes in the roof of Howard's Cafe and I thought I could see a dead horse laying under a fallen tree near Grady's Horse Shop, the white fence that served as a pasture fields had been ripped out of the ground and torn apart into scattered white pieces of wood. Part of Eileen's house was gone so now there was a gaping hole in the side of her house.

I turned to look at my own house and feared for the worst. But lucky for me, it wasn't too bad. There were a couple holes in the roof but that was it. The white fence was still intact and the house was still standing. My mother exited our house, looked around and gasped when she saw the critical damage. "Oh my," she said.

I just hoped that Lillian's farm was okay.

**So that's it! :D I'm going to start typing up the next chapter later today and its gonna be AshXChelsea. And then that will be it! :D Thanks for reading! R&R please! **

**Me and Luke: Bye! :3**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	2. AshXChelsea: You You Saved Me?

**Hoorayz for Chapter 2! Okay here's the summary for this oneshot: **

Chelsea wakes up one morning on her brother's farm to a dangerous typhoon. Ignoring the dangerous weather she gets to work along with her cousin, Phillip who is also braving the dangerous winds. Phillip asks Chelsea to go deliver a request to someone in Konohana, she takes Phillip's horse and gets hurt along the way. Luckily for her Ash is also making a trek through this dangerous weather and up the mountain. Will he find her or will they both get hurt?

**So… yup. DISCLAIMER TIME, LUKE! :D**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 2: AshXChelsea – You... You Saved Me**

Chelsea

While staying with my annoying cousin Phillip for a while I woke up one morning to a really bad typhoon. _Typhoon or no typhoon I'm going to work if Phillip is. _And Phillip was going to work on his farm, so I did too. Walking against the wind took a lot of energy so I was all tuckered out when we were done.

But unfortunately for me Phillip had some more work for me to do.

"Hey Chelsea I need you to go to Konohana and give this to Kana. It's due _today _so I really need you to deliver it to him. You can take my horse, Waldo, if you want to get there quickly," he said.

I eyed my cousin suspiciously. Didn't he know _anything _about horses? "Phillip don't you know that horses are terrified of thunder and if someone is riding a horse when they get scared the horse bucks up and the rider could get hurt! You should know that Phillip! I am not going to use your horse to get there quickly!"

The next thing I did was the worst decision I could possibly make in my whole life: I accepted Phillip's offer to ride his horse.

So here I was slowly trekking my way up the mountain, actually it was more like the horse was doing all the work and I was sitting on it's back and being lazy and getting all wet from the rain.

We were almost to Konohana and nothing bad had happened yet. That's when karma struck.

One loud boom, the loudest one yet, and Waldo the horse was going nuts. He bucked up and I managed to stay on. Then he started just galloping around randomly. Suddenly Waldo tripped and I got launched off of him, I landed on the ground hard and rolled a couple times. As I was rolling my ankle twisted the wrong way. When I finally came to a stop I had no idea where I was.

I saw Waldo off in the distance, I tried to stand and call to him but my ankle prevented me from doing that and fell to the ground in pain as Waldo galloped off in the wrong direction.

This was starting to be a fabulous day! First there was a typhoon and I forced myself to work in it, then Phillip forces me to take his horse to Konohana, and now I sprained my ankle... JUST WONDERFUL!

Sitting here on the soaking wet ground, the water was starting to seep into the bottom of my jeans and there was nothing I could do about it. I clutched my ankle in pain.

I sat there all day, the water seeped into my butt so now my butt was now wet. I think I eventually fell asleep because the next thing I knew the sun was shining brightly in my eyes and the sky was a clear blue with not a single cloud in sight.

Now tired and hungry I started to wonder if I was going to die here. There was a sudden rustle some bushes behind me. I turned around as much as I could to see a white fox emerge from the green brush. It saw me and just stood there.

"N-n-nice foxy... please b-b-be nice," I stuttered. It slowly came toward me, step-by-step and I started wondering, Am I going to die because I got mauled by a fox?

Then the next thing the fox did shocked me. It sniffed me, then it stood there for a couple of seconds, and after that it came up to my face (I was so sure that at that moment it was going to start attacking me) and licked my cheek.

A wild animal... more or less a dangerous fox, was being... friendly to me. It gave me the sweetest look that fox could possibly give you, big eyes and an eagerly wagging fluffy tall. Steadying myself with one hand I used my other to pet it on the head and surprisingly enough it enjoyed it. The fox truly enjoyed me petting it. It was like the fox was acting like a house pet.

Then the fox ran back into the bushes and I sadly watched my new friend retreat back to where it came from.

Later that day the fox returned with two apples in its mouth. It dropped those apples in front of me. I smiled at the fox, scratched its head, and took a bite where the fox hadn't bitten into it.

While I hate the apple, the fox ran back into the bushes that it had came from, and came back a minute later with a large stick in its mouth. I smiled when I realized what it was for. I dropped my finished apple beside me and gripped the walking stick tightly with one hand. I managed to pull myself up to a standing position without my ankle touching the ground even once. With the walking stick gripped tightly in two white-knuckled hands I hobbled around my surroundings.

Looking around I grabbed a small stick. I smiled and knew exactly what I was going to do with it. Luckily at this point I still had my rucksack on me and the item that I was supposed to deliver to Kana was a bundle of freshly cut sheep wool and some tape. I grabbed the items and pulled them out. Then using the stick, the wool, and the tape I made a makeshift cast for my ankle. I stood and smiled at my work, making it easier for me to walk. By the time I had finished It was already late so I pulled together the pieces of sheep wool that i had left and made a small pillow. I settled down for the night, shivering in the cold Summer night air. Alteast I had my fox friend to keep my back warm.

* * *

><p>I next day I woke up to hear someone calling my name. "Chelsea? Chelsea where are you?" It was Ash, Phillip's best friend.<p>

I saw Ash coming up the mountain. "ASH! I'M OVER HERE!"

Ash heard me and he came running toward me but unfortunately while running over to me he tripped and twisted his ankle too. He rolled over to me and I hobbled over to him.

"Ash are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. With my fingers I pressed them to his wrist and relaxed when I found a pulse. He had been knocked unconcious from hitting his head during the fall. I grabbed what wool I had left and made him a makeshift ankle cast too.

I then sat there, waiting for something else bad to happen. And then it did.

I heard some growling noises behind me and I turned around to see a wild boar, ready to attack me with bearing fangs and sharp claws. I started to back away slowly but the boar shot toward Ash. "NO!" I shouted. At that exact moment my fox friend leapt up from where it was laying and it lunged itself at the boar. They rolled around wrestling so I took the chance while the fox was distracting the boar to drag Ash far away from the scene, I left him laying by a river and I hobbled back to the scene as fast as I could. Well while I was gone things took a turn for the worst, the boar held the fox in it's teeth. It started shaking the fox around like it was a rag doll.

I watched in horror as the boar threw the fox aside, the fox had a large gaping bleeding hole in it's back. I ran over to the fox, limping as I went and I bent down to my old friend. The fox looked up to me with sweet eyes and I watched as it took it's last breath. I felt a tear starting to form at the edge of my eyes when I suddenly remembered Ash. I limped as fast as I could all the way back to the river where I had left Ash laying. There the boar was wrestling with Ash's limp arm and bearing it's teeth into it.

When I first saw the boar I thought, _Wow this thing is stupid_, but then I realized that there was no time for that. I raised my walking stick up in the air with one hand holding it tightly and my hand reaching out into the air to help me balance on one foot. I brought the stick down with all the force that I had in me and hit it the boar head on. It took notice of me now. The boar ran up to me and ran its claws along the back of my leg.

I screamed in pain and started to hit it with my stick repeatedly.

Beaten and bloodied, the boar finally returned to where it came from. Things started to turn to black and I knew that I was going to pass out but before I did I heard someone call my name.

"Look there she is! Chelsea!"

"Come on! We've got to go help her!"

"Look there's Ash too!"

There were several people but I didn't get to see their faces before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew it I was waking up in a hospital. Tubes were attached to me and I was like <em>What the heck? <em>I looked to my left to see Ash wide awake in a bed similar to mine, he had tubes attached to him too.

He smiled at me. "Hey Chelsea. Good to see you awake," he said.

I smiled back at him. "I'm just happy to be alive," I replied. We both chuckled. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better. Phillip told me what happened after I passed out. Thanks for saving that boar from me."

"Wait a minute... Phillip was watching the boar attack you and me the whole stinkin' time?" Ash nodded meekly and I could feel anger rise up inside me.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled. "WHERE IS HE?"

He suddenly popped up right next to me bed. "Right here, dear cousin. Did you need something like maybe a glass of water or maybe a shoulder rub to help you relax?" He put on a goofy grin.

"A GLASS OF WATER? YOU IDIOT! YOU WATCHED ME GET BEATEN AND BLOODIED BY A BOAR AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT?" I roared into his face.

"I ran to go get help about halfway through," he retorted with another stupid goofy grin. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Relax Chelse. I atleast didn't leave you there, did I?"

Ash butted into our quarrel. "No you didn't Phillip but you shouldn't have been watching her for a while, THEN went and got help! You should've went to go help the MOMENT YOU SAW HER GET HURT!"

I had never seen nor heard Ash yell at anyone ever, so it was bit shocking to see it now.

Phillip ignored his best friend and turned back to me. "But focusing on more important matters, I can't believe that you used the stuff that I needed you to deliver to Kana to make an ankle cast for the two of you.

"It's called 'surviving' Phillip," I retorted. "If you cared so much about this stupid delivery why don't you just live in Konohana so that you can be closer the next time this Kana person asks for something!"

Phillip's face lit up. "Hey... that's actually a good idea!" He ran out of the room and sped down the hall.

"Hey." It was Ash. I turned to look at him and he smiled at me again. "Thanks for saving me."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks for butting into that arguement."

Ash chuckled. "My pleasure. I'd give anything to see Phillip lose an argument!" We both laughed.

**So that's it! I hope that you liked it! :D i may be continuing this if I get good reviews so if you want me to continue then R&R NOW! AND CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW THAT SAYS "Review this story" or whatever. so ya. **

**Me and Luke: BYEZ! :D**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	3. AshXChelsea:Where Do I Go To My New Farm

**So ya I'm like super bored right now so I decided to update this. I'm going to update this every once in a whlie just for the heck of it so don't yell at me if i don't update it in a long time.**

**Me: OH and also FlamingIceWolfGirl and I have been having some epic adventures in our PMs so we decided to turn it into a story and post it! :D So ya, Wolfy's going to post it later today cause she's really busy today and still needs to make a few changes. It's called "Love? Since When?" so please go read it! :D**

**Luke: you done yet?**

**Me: -.- yes Luke go ahead with the disclaimer.**

***Luke fist pumps* Luke: ALRIGHT! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**AshXChelsea - Chapter 2: Which Way Do I Go to My New Farm?**

Chelsea

They said we were well enough to go a couple days later. I exited the clinic and looked around. I had no idea where I was and I also had no idea where Phillip went after I told him to go get a farm in Konohana. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't in Bluebell anymore. I had been staying with Phillip for long enough to know Bluebell pretty well but up until now I had never ever been to Konohana.

Ash exited the clinic right then. He must've noticed the confused look on my face cause he said, "You look lost. Do you know how to get back?"

I shook my head and he smiled. "Well follow me then." He lead me out of Konohana, and up and over the mountain.

Once down the mountain I thanked him. "Thanks but I know where to go from here." I said.

I walked to Phillip's farm. As I was walking toward his house I noticed something unusual. There weren't any noises coming from the barn, which was really wierd because Phillip had like 6 cows and a couple of alpaca. Ignoring that I tried Phillip's door and was equally surprised to find that it was locked.

I groaned. "Phillip. Where did you go?" I shouted at the house.

"Why hello there!" someone said. I turned around to see Rutger, the mayor of Bluebell.

I smiled at him. "Hey Rutger. Do you know where Phillip went?"

Rutger's smile twisted into a scowl. "That traitor went and asked to move into Konohana. He's been there for 2 days now." He looked up at Phillip's former home. "This place already looks deserted."

Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Hey I've got an idea! Do you want this farm? You could live here and become a farmer yourself! You said that you liked Bluebell very well, did you not?"

"Well yeah' I did say that, but that was when I first met you and I was like only complementing your town," I retorted.

Rutger ignored my comment. "Well whatdya' say?"

I thought about it. _If I accept then what will happen to my farm on Sunshine Islands? Well... I could ask to have my sheep transported here... But wait what about Vaughn? _I thought about how Vaughn cheated on me with Sabrina, it was the main reason why I came here to stay with Cousin Phillip for a while. _Vaughn will be fine. He's got Sabrina to fuck. _I thought.

I smiled at Rutger. "Ya, that would be nice. But do you think you could transport my animals from my old farm on Sunshine Islands to here?"

Rutger smiled back. "Sure! Sounds good! I'll contact the nearest animal trader right away!"

"Kay thanks!"

Rutger fished something out of his pocket. He then threw it at me and I caught it in midair. "Here are the keys."

He then walked away and I looked at my brand new farm. The raging emotions I first had when I got my farm on Sunshine Islands flared up inside of me. Excitement, Hope, Wondering whats going to happen in the future, Plans.


	4. AshXLillian: Two Dissappearing Acts

**Hoorayz for updates! **

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 2 – AshXLillian – Two Disappearing Acts

Third Person POV

Rutger stumbled out of the Town Hall with Rose following closely behind. There was a cut under his left eye and it was bleeding, slowly running down his cheek like a tear.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Before anyone could reply Georgia cried out. "Laney!"

Laney had collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Cam rushed over and he picked her up in his arms.

"We've got to get her to 's!" he said. He started running toward the hill.

After Cam had gone Rutger continued. "Okay, other than Laney is everyone else okay?"

Everyone nodded. All of sudden Jessica pushed her way to the center of the gathered group of people, she had a worried look on her face. "Has anyone seen Cheryl?" she frantically asked.

"She's not in the house?" Ash asked.

"No!" Ash looked at Lillian, as if to ask for approval. Lillian nodded and Ash ran off in the same direction that Cam had gone.

Rutger was about to speak again but he was interrupted by a loud crash. Everyone turned to see the roof of Eilleen's house collapse.

Diego then rushed into the group and he too had a worried look on his face. "You guys! EILLEEN IS STILL IN HER HOUSE!"

**I know its short but I'm typing up the next chapter right now! :D**


	5. AshXLillian: Carpenters REUNITE!

**Me: told you!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 3 - AshXLillian – The Carpenters of the Islands REUNITE!

Lillian's POV

I sat next to Eileen's bed. She had broken her arm when the roof had collapsed on her.

Eileen woke up a minute later. "Am I with the Harvest Goddess?"

I shook my head. "Nope," I replied.

She sighed in relief. "All I remember was the roof coming down on me and next thing I know it I'm waking up here."

Lillian nodded, not really paying attention. "Well, since you can't repair all the houses we looked through a phone book and called a bunch of carpenters from other islands." She turned her head to the open door. "GUYS YOU CAN COME IN!"

Four people entered. One was really big and I hated to admit but he was butt ugly and he was like super tall, he was Gannon; the carpenter from the Sunshine Islands.

The one next to him was incredibly cute. He had blue hair and wore a white bandana with blue flames. He also wore a black jacket with green sleeves, with a red shirt under it, a sharktooth necklace, and a white bandaid was on his nose. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. His amber cat-like eyes glowed at me. His name was Luke, he was his father's apprentice over on Castanet Island.

Next to him was a small teenager. She had long blue hair that stopped midway of her back. She also wore a bandana similar to Luke's but hers had orange flames. She had wore a crimson red jacket and a blue shirt under it and also ripped up blue jeans. On her hands were red fingerless gloves. Her name was Floopy, she was Luke's sister and also Dale's apprentice. An axe was carelessly tossed over her shoulder.

And finally next to Floopy was a very cute guy. His brown hair spiked up and he wore a lot of camouflage. His name was Kurt, the apprentice of another carpentry shop.

Eileen smiled really big when she saw them. "Hey guys!"

"EILEEN!" Luke screamed with joy as he ran over to Eilleen. He tried to give her a hug but I pushed him off.

"No hugs," I sternly said.

Luke backed off and Kurt walked forward.

"What happened? This place looks like a tornado hit!" he exclaimed.

"That's exactly what happened," Eileen responded. Kurt's eyes widened and I thought I saw Gannon's eyes twinkle.

"C'mon guys we gotta get started! We've got a lot of work to do." Gannon exclaimed.

"YA! CARPENTER'S REUNITE!" Luke exclaimed. They all ran out of the clinic and Dr. Ayame came in the room a minute later looking confused.

"Who was yelling?"she asked.

"That was Luke," I replied. She walked away.

I turned back to Eileen. "I'm gonna go find Laney now."

"What happened to her?"

I got up and started walking toward the door. "I wish I knew," I murmured as I left.

* * *

><p>I found Laney in a room. She was still unconscious and I a guy with short black hair was in the room. He wore a white lab coat.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Doctor Trent, the doctor over on Mineral Town. Dr. Ayame called me and asked me to come helpout," he replied. He turned his attention to Laney.

"You're friend here isn't doing very good," he said. "She has pneumonia."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I shrieked in alarm.

"First of all stop yelling. Second all we can do is just give her some medicine," Dr. Trent responded.

I nodded and left the clinic when there was nothing more that I could do.

Outside the clinic the guy from before, Kurt, was waiting for me outside.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," I flirted back. It flew right over his head.

"I need some help gathering some materials. Wanna' help me out?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Sure," I replied.

**You guys just KNEW I had to put Luke in this and of course Kurt in there. And while I was typing this I thought of two new pairings:**

**LillianXKurt**

**KurtXNatalie (the one from sunshine Islands).**

**So what do you think? Well I hope you liked it! R&R! :D**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	6. AshXChelsea: WHAT?

**Me: So... yeeeah... im updating this.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - AshXChelsea - WHAT?<span>

Chelsea's POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. "Chelsea! You awake yet?"

My eyes flew open. I flung the covers off of me and sat on the edge of my bed. I recognized Phillip's house but then I realized that Phillip wasn't here. That's when the last 24 hours suddenly came back to me. This was my house now. "I'M AWAKE NOW!" I shouted back.

The door opened and Rutger strolled in. "I hope I didn't wake you up," he apologized.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"That's good because I have some welcoming presents for you," Rutger said with a smile. He handed me some clothes. "This is the official Bluebell outfit. You don't have to wear it all the time. But it is required to wear it to the cooking festival." I remembered the cooking festival, Phillip had told me about it while I was staying with him. He tried to get me to participate in one but I refused.

"And when is the cooking festival?" I asked. I took the pile of clothes from his outstretched hands and took a look at them. There was a peach colored dress-like thing with red lines all over it, forming squares. There was a small dark red vest to wear, dark red tights to wear under the dress, and boots to go along with it. Finally to top it all off there was a peach colored bandana to wear.

"About four times a season Bluebell and Konohana come together at the top of the mountain to compete in a cooking festival to see who is better at cooking," Rutger said. After telling me a bit more about I strolled into the bathroom and started changing.

I looked at the finished outfit it the mirror. I found everything to be my size. _How did he know what size clothes I was? _I wondered. I liked the outfit... except for the bandana. I was always used to wearing my red bandana, seeing myself without it just felt... wierd.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Rutger sitting at the table in the middle of the room sipping some coffee. _Where did he get that coffee? I don't have any utensils or ingriedients! _

"As a new resident of Bluebell we are giving you a pot to use for cooking and some cooking ingreidients," Rutger told me.

"You didn't have to," I tried to say.

"But you're going to use them for the cooking festival," Rutger replied. He finished his coffee and left the mug in my sink. "C'mon. I have more surprises for you." He started walking towards the door and I followed him out. The sight outside my door was shocking.

Ash stood there with a black adult chicken next to him, an adult cow, and an adult sheep. Then next to him was a man I recognized to be Grady, the owner of the Pet Shop where he sold pets, horses for rent, and horsecarts. Behind him was a dark grey horse with a long black mane and attached to the horse was an old looking horsecart. _Wow. People are really really friendly here. _

"W-What's all this?" I asked Rutger.

Rutger chuckled. "We're giving you all of this to get you started!"

"For free? No, no... I couldn't do that. I'll pay for it," I tried to say.

"Nah, its fine! We did the same thing when Phillip came," Rutger replied.

He went on to explain how to use the horse cart, how to attach it to my horse, and where to put it when I wasn't using it. I named my horse Dusty, my chicken became Storm, my cow was named Leaf, and my sheep became Mint. After Rutger showed me how to take care of my animals, everyone but Ash left. He just stood there, staring at me as Rutger and Grady walked away.

I eyed Ash questioningly. "Why are you just standing there?"

Ash fumbled nervously with his hat. "Well.. uh.. the cooking ingriedients they gave you aren't much so I was wondering if you wanted to go have some lunch at Howard's Cafe..."

"With you?" I asked as I brushed my cow.

Ash nodded so I started thinking about it. _Phillip's always ranting on and on about how good Laney's food is.. might as well go try it, _I thought.

I smiled at Ash. "Sure! Sounds good. Do you want to meet at your house around 12:00 PM?"

Ash smiled. "That sounds great! I'll see you then!" he replied. He walked off my farm with confidence in every step.

* * *

><p>I hopped over the white fence behind Ash's house and found Ash petting a sheep. "Hey Ash!" I called.<p>

Ash looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Is it 12:00 already?" he joked.

"Yeah and its also time to get a watch," I replied. We laughed.

"You ready?" Ash asked. I nodded and we walked over to Howard's Cafe. We walked up to the counter and looked at the dishes that Howard had ready. He had pizza, chocolate cake, and doria. Ash immediatly lunged for the doria while I picked the pizza.

I took some gold out of my pockets to pay for my meal but Ash stopped me. "Its okay Chelsea I'll pay for it," he offered.

"I-It's fine. I have enough!"

"I'm just trying to be polite." I blushed fiercly, but I turned my face away from Ash so he wouldn't see it.

After paying for the food we found a table and sat down across from each other. I took one bite from my slice of pizza to find that Phillip was right about Laney's cooking. It was delicious.

As we were both almost done eating Laney came by. She chuckled when she saw us. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food! It looks like a pretty good first date." She walked away as I almost choked on my food. _Date? _I nervously thought.

Ash's face slightly blushed.

I spit out the piece of food caught in my mouth onto my plate. "This is a date?" I asked Ash.

"If you want it to be. If not then that's fine," Ash replied.

Part of my brain started telling me that I wasn't ready for another boyfriend, I wasn't ready to get hurt and dumped again. But another part of my brain told me to take up the oppurtunity, he was really cute and I already sort of liked him.

I don't know if I regretted the next words that came out of my mouth, I couldn't tell. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Hope you liked it! :3<strong>

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke.**


	7. AshXLillian: The Black

**I love how this chapter turned out! I felt like an actual writer while writing this. I was in the middle of my Choir class and the song we were singing insprired me. :3 ah. the things music does to you.**

**Kurt: yeah. It calms Luke down!**

***classical music is playing in the backround and Luke is staring at the stereo that the music is coming from* **

**Kurt: see?**

**Me: disclaimer!**

**Kurt: *sighs* Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: *looks at Luke* He's starting to freak me out...**

**Kurt: yeah... lets bail.**

**Me: I'm right with you.**

***Luke pops up* Luke: This chapter is dedicated to Violetfireflies, cause she likes fireflies! :D**

* * *

><p><span>AshXLillian - Chapter 4: The Black<span>

Third Person POV

In the midst of the black they call night the moon, full and white, glowed high above the rest, providing little light. The daughters of the black were well awake and lurking about for sleeping prey, ready to pounce at any moment.

A steep incline created a rift between two large clusters of houses. Off to the side of one cluster one lone house stood, its features slightly illuminated by the glow of the moon, with two smaller houses flanking its side; one proudly standing, the other reduced to rubble. At first glance it might've been abandoned, untouched for decades but then the soft sound of a calf's cry emerges from the barn on the left; suggesting that the farm was already occupied.

Inside the house a girl tossed and turned on her bed, with eyes squeezed shut in muffled fear, muscles twitching, and her long soft brown hair splayed out behind her.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up as quickly as she could. Her breath came quick and short. Something tickled her foot. She threw off the covers to find a large crawling about. Disgusted she jumped up and accidentily stepped on the tail of one of the daughters of the black, her dog Cap. Her dog whimpred in pain and immediatly woke up. Guided by fear he ran through a small grey doggie door and into the black they call night.

Lillian gave chase.

* * *

><p>"Cap come back!" Lillian called through the black. It was no use, her dog was gone.<p>

She was up on the mountain looking for Cap who had escaped into the night. Lillian was dressed in her regular dayclothes, not suitable for a trip through the black. She suddenly saw a familiar hat sitting by the river. "Ash?" she called out. "Is that you?"

Ash whipped around, his eyes wide with alertness and awakeness. He smiled when he saw Lillian. "Hey Lillian," he smoothly slipped out. Lillian walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Ash," she replied.

A small flash, quick and short. Several more popped up; fireflies created a magical show in the moonlight. Lillian's eyes feasted upon the sight.

"Why are we sitting here?" she softly said.

"What?" Ash asked not really paying attention, entraced by the show.

"Why are we sitting here when there is work to do, things to fix-"

Ash turned his head toward hers. "Things to fix as in... how we like each other?"

Lillian slowly turned her head towards his, her eyes soft. Fingers brushed, firewoks exploded and fireflies illuminated.

* * *

><p><strong>SEE WHY I LOVE THIS CHAPTER? Okay I gotta go to be!<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kury.**


End file.
